Sometimes being overheard is a good thing!
by Louisebear
Summary: Snape overhears Harry and Hermione conversing about what to do in regards to Umbridge as well as Harry's abusive guardians. WARNING mentions of rape, abuse and torture. One shot but I might make it into more if I get positive responses. REVIEW PLEASE!


DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

Snape strode the corridors his black bat like cloak billowing behind him as he is trying to get back to the solitude of his quarters in the dungeon after being summoned to the hag from the ministry's office. He really hated Dolores Umbridge like the rest of the staff and student body. So after being informed about another educational degree and lectured about listening to Potter's truthful lies. Sure he hated that dunderhead but he doesn't lecture his peers about liking him.

He was just entering the dungeons when he heard voices, this he thought was odd because for a start no one ever came down to the dungeons unless it was for potions or for a detention and it wasn't one of his Slytherins because they never went in that corridor. Also it was a bright summer's day and the students should be outside not down in the gloomy dungeons with as the students called him an overgrown bat or the snarky git. He crept closer and BLAST it was Potter's voice. What the hell was he and presumably his two friends doing down here. Just as he was about to round the corner and start yelling he heard the Granger's voice saying "you have to tell someone. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Mrs Weasley anyone. If you don't want the sympathy then even professor Snape could help you."

"What the hell could he help Potter with that with anyone else he would get sympathy?" Snape wondered puzzled. He decided to keep listening maybe that would solve this problem and he could go back to hating Potter in piece. "NO! came the harsh whisper form Harry, if Dumbledore finds out he'll send me right back, he wouldn't care after all I'm just a pawn in his hand nothing more, a way for him to become powerful and when he's finished with me he'll toss me aside and he'll probably say that it's good for me. He'd spout some nonsense to everyone about the importance of the blood wards and McGonagall and Remus would lap it up. Sirius would just kill them and then he'd be sent to Azkaban for something real this time and he wouldn't bother to think about how that could possibly affect me if the adult I look to like a father gets sent to Azkaban. Mrs Weasley would swamp me in sympathy and doting which is exactly what I don't need nor want. Snape, Snape hates me. I admit if he didn't hate me then he would be the best to tell, he wouldn't do anything stupid and rash and he would see past Dumbledore's lies and he definitely wouldn't be sympathetic. I wish he didn't hate me. I don't even know why he hates me or when he started hating me because I know that he didn't hate me as soon as he laid eyes on me he already hated me for a long time before he saw me. But why can't he see me for who I am not who he wants think I am?"

"I don't know Harry, I truly don't but perhaps it has something to do with your father or mother, maybe both," Hermione responded. "Smart girl thought Snape. I wonder what is going on at his home for him not to want to tell anyone and that would bring him sympathy? "Harry you know that Dumbledore loves you he would never send you back to your Aunt and Uncle if you told him you were being physically, emotionally and sexually abused there is no way in hell he would send you back." said Hermione trying to make herself believe it to.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait WHAT? Potter abused? Potter raped? Potter beaten?" Screamed Snape in his mind. Even though this was surprising he supposed he should have seen it much sooner, after all he flinched when he was touched unexpectedly, he hated loud noises, he was very jumpy after the summer holidays, he was really thin and barely ate anything. The signs were obvious and if it were anyone else he would have seen it but no he was too busy seeing his old childhood bully rather than Harry himself.

"I'm not going to tell anyone and that is that!" Hissed Harry who was thoroughly annoyed by the conversation. "We need to be more focused with the matter at hand which is Umbridge and making sure she doesn't use that painful quill on anyone else, could you charm it so it gives the appearance of working but nothing actually happens?" "No I don't know how to do that, I'll read up on it and see if I can find a way to stop it from carving the words on the back of your hand or anyone else's for that matter. In the meantime bring your own quill and use rule 362 that states students may use their own equipment during detentions. I just found out this morning when I was trying to see if there was anything that said you didn't have to use her quill. By the way they are called blood quills which I found out are illegal and are considered dark magic. She could go to Azkaban for this Harry" whispered Hermione in an excited tone!

Snape decided now would be a good time to reveal himself. He walked round the corner and Harry and Hermione froze both panicking and wondering if he overheard anything. "Interesting conversation you have been having about Umbridge and certain other things he's eyes flicking to Harry.


End file.
